A modular computer component is a self-contained assembly dedicated to a specific function and designed to integrate into a computer system. Those skilled in the art will recognize several advantages of providing computer components in modular form. For example, modular computer components can be mass produced for use in a variety of computer systems, whereas hard-wired computer components are built into one specific embodiment. Similarly, a single computer system can be designed to receive various combinations of modular computer components that customize the system for specific applications. Additionally, in the event of a system failure, each modular computer component can be readily tested apart from the system, and a faulty module can be readily removed for repair or replacement.
Those skilled in the art will also recognize the desirability of providing modular computer components in the form of customer replaceable units, which allow the consumer or end user to remove and replace items such as batteries, fans, printed circuit boards, and memory components. For example, if a customer wishes to enhance the graphics capability of his computer, he can simply purchase an appropriate modular computer component and install it into an appropriate slot in his computer system. In the event of a fan failure, the customer can simply remove the faulty modular computer component from the computer housing to effect repair or replacement. Customer replaceable units not only minimize the expense and inconvenience inherent in computer system upgrades and repairs, but they also serve a psychological purpose by more intimately involving the consumer or end user in the operation and maintenance of his computer.
The success of customer replaceable units depends upon easy and reliable installation and removal of the units relative to the computer housing. They must be incapable of improper installation, and the customer must be completely comfortable with the installation and removal processes. Ideally, customer replaceable units should simply insert into a computer housing and automatically interconnect with the computer and latch in place. The units should also provide a signal that confirms proper installation by indicating when the component is activated. Additionally, a customer replaceable unit should be designed to be single-handedly, contemporaneously unlatched from the housing, disconnected from the computer, and removed from the computer housing.
Although modular computer components should be releasably secured to the computer housing, the latching mechanism should prevent any movement of the interconnected component relative to the computer housing. Additionally, customer replaceable units should be interchangeable, and some allowance should be provided for manufacturing tolerances. Yet, for aesthetic purposes, a latched unit should present a standard appearance regardless of such tolerances and independent of variable bias in the latching mechanism.